


Yaprakların Ve Yıldızların Birleştiği Yer

by QueenLostris



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLostris/pseuds/QueenLostris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo İkinci Argo'yu yaparken, Piper ve Jason'ın bir görevleri daha ortaya çıkmıştır: Leo'nun yanlışlıkla çalıştırdığı, unuttuğu, kampın başına sardığı mekanizmalardan kurtulmak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yaprakların Ve Yıldızların Birleştiği Yer

    Piper Mclean, çatının kapağını kaldırmadan önce bir saniye durdu ve kendini ölümcül manzaraya hazırladı. Belki de yüzüncü defa, Leo Valdez’i öldürmeyi düşündü. Böylece gecenin bir yarısında, düşman hattındanmış gibi(herhangi birinden, ne de olsa çoklardı) hissederek içeri sıvışmak zorunda kalmamış olurdu.

    Eh, tanrılar biliyordu, bu Leo’nun ilk yardım isteyişi değildi. Leo, onları önce Roma’ya sonra tehlikeli bir göreve götüreceğini umdukları uçan gemilerine, namı diğer İkinci Argo’nun yapımına tamamen odaklanmıştı. Bu da bazen yemek yemeği ve uyumayı unutabildiği anlamına geliyordu. Ya da kötü şakalar yapmayı. Bunu bütün kamp biliyordu. Bilmedikleri şey, Leo’nun daha önemli şeyleri de unuttuğuydu. Kampı havaya uçurabilecek ne olduğu belirsiz küçük makineler gibi. Patlama yaratabilecek geri sayım araçları gibi.

   Piper Demeter’in kulübesinde ne tür bir sorun çıktığını merak etti. Leo da bu kulübeyle pek sıkı fıkı değildi ki, Stoll biraderlere Step Dansı Polenleri Faciasında yardım ettiğinden beri Katie Gardner kulübeye girmesini yasaklamıştı. Ne olmuştu da Leo burada buluşmak istemişti? Bir füze mi duruyordu çatıda? Yanlışlıkla et yiyen karıncaların daha küçük boyutlu kuzenlerinden mi salmıştı? Her şey olabilirdi.

    Merdivenleri tırmandı, çatıya açılan kapağı gıcırdatarak araladı. Bir an durdu ve kulübe sakinlerini kontrol etti, kimse uyanmamıştı. Kendini yukarı çekerken ipeksi çimler ve soğuk toprak avucunu gıdıkladı ki bu his çatının geri kalanı hakkında bir fikir vermeliydi.

     Önünde, yıldızların altına serilmiş mükemmel bir bahçe duruyordu. Etrafında düzenli bir şekilde dikilmiş çiçekler hafif rüzgarda sallanıyordu. Mavi gibi görünen çimenlere, etrafa serpiştirilmiş parlak mercan kayalarına bakakaldı. Tüm et yemeyen tanrılar aşkına, tam ortada minik bir süs havuzu bile vardı! Bunun aşağıdan gördüğü çim kaplı çatıyla alakası yoktu ve eh, Demeter çocuklarının burayı saklamakta haklı olduğunu düşündü. Bahçenin kokusunu içine çekerken, arkasından gelen sesle irkildi.

“İyi de… Leo nerede?”

     Sesin sahibini tanıdığı için rahatladı. Jason, elbette, çatının yanında, havada öylece dikiliyor, etrafa bakınıyordu. Ne harpyalarla, ne saç yakalamayı seven bekçi bitkilerle uğraştığından mükemmel görünüyordu. Büyümek istemeyen kızların kalbini çalmaya gelmiş bir Peter Pan gibiydi.

“Ölümcül bir makineyi saldığı düşünülürse, gelmeyi unutmuş olması ne kadar sorumsuzca olur?” Jason Piper’ın karşısına _konarken_ haylazca gülümsedi.

“Belki gelmesini bekleyene kadar dans edebiliriz.”

“Müziksiz mi?” Piper kendi gülümsemesini zapt etmeye çalıştı. “Gece gece çatıda mı? Fark ederlerse başımız belaya girer.”

“Sis bizi saklar.”

    Piper etrafına dikkatle baktığında bahçeyi saklayan ince sis tabakasını ayrımsadı. Çimden çatıymış, hah! Şu an aşağıdan bakan birinin kendilerinin nasıl göreceğini merak etti, derken gözü süs havuzunun arkasına takıldı.

 “Aa” Jason kırmızı kareli piknik örtüsüne umursamaz bir bakış attı.

    Elleri buluştu. Kampta neredeyse hiç ışık yoktu ama gökyüzünden dökülen binlerce yıldız ve yıldızların ışığını yansıtan dantelli bitkiler vardı.

“Leo’nun makinesi iyi yer seçmiş” diye mırıldandı Piper.

    Bir süre sessiz kaldılar. Ağustos böcekleri bile bu akşam ortalarda görünmüyordu. Bitki hışırtılarından ve bir dansın başlayan adımlarından başka bir şey duyulmuyordu. Jason Piper’ın da zaten bildiği şeyi kayıtsızca söyledi. “Aslında, ne Leo’nun ne de makinelerinin buradan haberi yok.”

“Öyle mi?”

 “Bazen üç kişi bile fazla olur” dedi. “Bir de tüm o makineleri düşünsene.”

    Jason rüyasında o geceyi mi görmüştü?

   Hayır. Afrodit ona yanıtı zaten vermişti. Sisin ona gösterdikleri, olma olasılığı en fazla olan hayallerdi… Piper, bu cümleyi daha önce kursa yalanlar demeyi tercih ederdi.

 “Beni de buraya uçurabilirdin. Buraya gelmek epey tehlikeliydi.” Jason’ın mavi gözlerine baktı, vereceğini bildiği cevabı bekledi.

“Sen tehlikeli bir kızsın.”

“İşte buna inanırım.”

    Dansları, tıpkı Wilderness Okulu’nun çatısındaki öpücüğe dönüşürken, ama bu kez gerçek, bir şey daha aynıydı, Piper hala gülümsemekten onu öpemiyordu.


End file.
